Were, Not Will Never
by Miles never smiles
Summary: I sorta stink at summaries so just read. It will be finished eventually.


Hi, this is my first fic, so yeah, reviews would be nice, though I probably won't respond or even look at them. I've only read up to Chapter 250-something in the magna, so if anything is wrong, oh well, I like it that way. For your knowledge, I've changed some things on purpose, and you may or may not guess them, or you may. Oh well, deal with it. Naruto doesn't belong to me. May or may not continue this in several months. Don't ask, really.

--------------

Were, Not Will Never

Chapter 1: Suspicions and a Breakup

Gaara was walking through the forest towards his meditation spot, while asking himself things he could never answer alone. Thoughts like, _'Is there such a thing as love?' _rang continuously in his skull. He sighed and said to himself, "No matter how many times I ask myself, I still will not know." Glancing about with his blue-green eyes, he caught a glimpse of orange. Trying to see what the orange thing was, he listened to the hushed voices ha he was now hearing. Much to his surprise, it was Hinata and Naruto speaking in these quiet whispers. He knew that Hinata usually spoke quietly, but Naruto never did. He found himself questioning where they were going, so he crept along at a safe distance away from the two in the trees and bushes.

After an hour of walking in the trees behind the couple, they came to a clear space with wild flowers. Deer grazed in the small place and birds sang gentle songs. Gaara could tell that this was probably a place that people would call beautiful, but to him, it was just a waste of space.

Naruto said, sounding rather nervous, "Here we are, Hinata-kun."

Hinata looked around at her surroundings and said, her voice full of awe, "It's beautiful, Naruto-kun!"

At that moment, Gaara felt his stomach churn with a strange mixture of anger, disgust, and yearning. His eyes, which had been wide open watching the couple, turned to slits of hate. He ran a list of emotions through his head, but came up with a blank with what he was feeling.

"Just like you," Naruto said, snapping Gaara's attention back to the couple. Hinata started blushing furiously. Gaara had to restrain himself from killing Hinata, and tried to ventilate his anger by sending individual grains of sand into the deers' eyes.

"Th-thank y-you," stuttered Hinata after a minute. Her blush seemed to intensify by a few shades.

Naruto put his arms around Hinata's waist and said, "You shouldn't thank people for he truth." They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss.

Gaara felt like puking- just stumbling across something like this that looked like it could go a lot further was unbearable. So he jumped forward from the bushes and shouted, "No!"

He then understood why he had followed them, what he felt, and why he had just stopped them from kissing. He was jealous of their love. If they could have something, why couldn't he? Glaring at Hinata, he thought, _'Your not good enough for him.'_

They stopped a half a centimeter away from each other's face, and looked at Gaara. Each was speechless, but Naruto was quick to recover. He screamed, "What the hell are you doing?! How did you get here?! Were you following us?! Why the hell are you here?!"

Gaara stood there, staring at Naruto's eyes. They didn't look angry. If anything, they looked happy. "Could it be possible that through his anger, he is really happy?" Gaara thought, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

Naruto glared at Gaara and took his silence into account. "Well," he said, "nothing at all?!"

He looked at Hinata and said, "Let's get out of here." Hinata nodded in agreement.

They turned around and ran off together. Gaara listened to each of their footsteps as they grew fainter and fainter until they were gone. He started back toward town, turning his back on the sun that was hanging low in the sky.

He walked along the path until he heard Naruto's voice drifting from some nearby trees. Feeling curious yet again, he crept close enough that he could hear the conversation yet stayed far enough away that he remained hidden from view.

"Hinata-kun, we shouldn't be sneaking around dating each other. If anyone found out that you were dating me, they will torment you and I don't want to see you suffer," drifted Naruto's voice, sounding sad.

"But, Naruto-kun, I don't care if they tease me, as long as I'm with you,"choked Hinata between heavy sobs. Gaara couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Hinata crying.Naruto turned his back on her and called over his shoulder, "The only thing is, I do." Gaara heard footsteps that seemed to come from Naruto, so he guessed that he was walking away.


End file.
